


A Lot of Fun in a Little Glass

by echoes_of_another_life



Series: Picture Inspired Fic [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alley Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: Jared had been watching Jensen all night, watching as his friends encouraged him with one Tequila after another. Jensen’s head tilted back, neck exposed as he turned his head and held Jared’s gaze.





	A Lot of Fun in a Little Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somer (somersault_j)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/gifts).



> These were posted to my flist, by Somer, and I just couldn't resist.

A Lot of Fun in a Little Glass

 

Jared had been watching the boy all night, taking shots, wrapping plush lips around one glass after another. Watching his throat muscles work as he swallowed each mouthful and could almost feel those lips, soft and plump around his cock. Jared groaned out loud as the boy swallowed another shot, head tilted back, neck exposed, and wanted nothing more than to force himself through the crowd of friends that had gathered around the boy, encouraging him. But instead he held back, watching as his cock grew harder, pushing against the confines of his jeans, wanting, and needing attention. Jared groaned, and eased his hand inside his pocket, discreetly pushing down against his cock as the boy caught his eye and grinned around the glass, before swallowing another shot, all the while watching Jared.

“Oh God,” Jared whispered quietly, as the boy dribbled a mouthful of Tequila, it escaping his lips, and trickling down his chin, the boys chasing the spill with his tongue, licking his lips and grinning. 

Jared was sure the boy knew what his actions were doing to Jared, locking his gaze on Jared, glancing downward to where Jared was desperately, trying to soothe his cock, wanting, needing, but aware of the people around him. He tried to appease himself with the knowledge that all eyes were on the boy, and not Jared, all except the boy’s as he held Jared’s gaze, almost daring him to continue. 

“Come on Jenny,” The crowd cheered as the boy grabbed another glass, tipping it in Jared’s direction before wrapping his lips around the rim, head thrown back as he turned his head to a side and winked at Jared. 

Jared didn’t think it was possible for his cock to get any harder, but watching the boy smile, seeing the mischief evident in his gaze, almost teasing Jared. 

Jared tried to grab a hold of his cock, which was awkward with his hand shoved in his pocket, but needing friction, as he pushed down hard, the noise of the jukebox and chanting crowd, the smell of beer and sweat, everything sliding away leaving nothing but the boy and Jared. Both staring at the other, the boy’s eyes downcast to Jared’s groin, as he grinned unabashed, knowing full well what his actions were doing to Jared. 

The boy smiled, and Jared knew, was determined to take him home tonight.

“Do you need a hand with that?” The boy asked as he left his crowd of friends and sauntered over to where Jared was standing, crowding into Jared’s space. Jared almost speechless as the boy took his hand and lead him toward the exit, almost slamming Jared against the wall of the alley as he shoved open the doors and stepped outside into the cool night air. 

“Let me,” the boy rasped a slight slur to his words, as he unfastened Jared’s jeans and tugged them down past his thighs, followed by his boxer shorts. Exposing Jared to the cold night air. “I’ve been watching you all night,” the boy groaned as he took Jared’s cock in his hand and fisted it, once and again before reaching up and pulling Jared’s head down, kissing him hard on the mouth, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. 

“Me too,” Jared confessed, though his attention to the boy was evident to most in the bar. Jared was about to lean in for another kiss when the boy dropped to his knees and wrapped his plump lips around Jared’s cock taking him all the way to the back of his throat, humming his approval when Jared groaned out loud. No need for discretion now they were alone, albeit outside and could be seen, though Jared doubted anyone but the bar’s staff used the alley. 

“Stop worrying,” the boy urged as he grabbed for Jared’s hips, fingers digging hard enough to bruise as he took Jared back into his mouth. Once again, humming his approval as Jared pushed his fingers through the boy’s hair and held him tight, while he rutted his hips, fucking into the boy’s mouth, giving as much as the boy could take. 

“Oh God,” Jared hissed as he glanced down and watched the way the boy sucked his cock, more enthusiasm than skill, the heat of the boy’s breath ghosting over his chilled skin, pulling off to lick around the head, tongue teasing at the slit, once and again. 

“So good,” Jared encouraged, his knees almost giving way when the boy looked up at met Jared’s gaze, the boy’s green eyed ablaze with want, as he smiled up at Jared, before taking him back into this mouth. 

Jared eased back, his head making contact with the brick wall behind him as he let the boy do all the work, his fingers massaging the boy’s short cropped hair, his hand curving around his head to pull him closer, holding him steady. 

“I want to be inside you,” Jared moaned, encouraged when the boy picked up the pace, and sucked him harder, all the way to the base before pulling back, taking a hold of Jared’s balls and teasing them as he found his rhythm. 

“Jesus,” Jared moaned, as he held still and let the boy work his magic, and he did, taking Jared to the brink, before easing back, teasing, holding off from giving Jared what he wanted, what he needed. 

“Come on, please,” Jared begged. “Just please.” 

Jared grabbed the boy’s head and pulled him in, urging him closer and was rewarded when the boy took him back in to the heat of his mouth, and held him there, just a second before working his plump lips, all the way to the base before sliding off, once and again, picking up the pace, until both found and held the prefect rhythm. Jared a hare's breath from shooting his load. 

“I’m gonna…” Jared warned, about to pull out when the boy took a hold of his hips and pinned him in place, sucking Jared hard and fast, moaning when the first taste of Jared’s release hit the back of his throat. 

“Oh God,” Jared whispered as the boy took everything Jared had before sitting back on his haunches and looking up at Jared. 

“Here,” Jared said, holding out his hand to pull the boy up, taking a second to adjust his clothes before taking a hold of the boy’s hand once more.

“Where are we going?” The boy asked.

“Home,” Jared said. “Someplace I can strip you bare and kiss every last inch of you.”

“Shouldn’t we at least exchange names?” The boy grinned.

“I’m Jared,” Jared said holding the boy’s hand tighter, finger entwined. 

“Jensen,” the boy said.

“Okay, Jensen, do you need to go inside and let your friends know you’re safe?” Jared asked.

“I’ll call them,” Jensen replied, taking out his phone and dialling while Jared readjusted his jeans.

“Ready?” Jared asked, taking Jensen’s hand as he ended the call. 

“Willing and able,” Jensen teased, falling in step with Jared, holding tight to Jared’s hand. 

Jared smiled, a skip in his step, he wasn’t a lover of one night stands, but this… Jared smiled secretively, already pondering how to keep Jensen in his life. 

“What are you thinking about?” Jensen asked. 

“Us,” Jared said honestly, hoping he hadn’t scared Jensen off. 

“There’s an us?” Jensen asked as Jared hailed a cab.

“I’m hoping,” Jared admitted as the cab pulled up, opening the car door and stepping aside for Jensen to climb in, and completely missing Jensen’s smile. Jared giving the driver instructions as he climbed in beside Jensen and took his hand once more. 

“I’m hoping,” Jared whispered.


End file.
